the lesser magic
by yulykung
Summary: one day harry potter gets a gift from his ount that change everything, dark object that that may be the power the dark lord knows not. see how little harry rock the magical world.


hey, nice to meet you all.

this may first history please be gentle and do note that english is my second language.

**chapter 1**

**the gift.**

Petunia is a pre judicious, jealous and bitter woman but even she occasionally feels guilt, perhaps a hormonal issue or any other reason but as a human and for the interest of our story she suffers one of hers depressive States right at the moment on this day when her nephew´s six birthday take place and she in her "infinite goodness" looked and decided to give him something.

This small gesture will be responsible for the change on our story.

The gift was a few bucks and a trip to the weekend mall to buy something to his liking. With the condition that it is something that won't clog because of its enormous size.

Harry on the other hand is a very intelligent child and saw action from her aunt as a chance in a million to have for the first time something that was his and no one else´s. So he was based on three criteria to find something special.

1st. that is small for it has to fit in his cupboard and not be bulky or if not his aunt would bounce it to the trash.

2nd. it has to be useful, what he hates the most is the attitude of his cousin the spoiled son of Petunia that believes that everything is available for him and wasted all the bounties of his uncles while they give him only crumbs, is something that fill the child with jealously, sadness and resentment.

3rd. it has to be something that his beloved cousin is completely allergic or will give him disgust because he knows from experience that if Dudley wants something that something he gets.

So he was very happy to find one if not two suitable objects.

The first suitable object is a notebook with closing of leather and pieces of parchment, clearly made by hand and a fountain pen, a beauty hidden in some dark corner surely the owner did not know its value because the sale was extremely cheap even came with spare parts and ink.

Arriving home, i.e. to be locked up in the cupboard under the stairs so could examine meticulously his new book and fountain pen.

He opened the book with intent to make a list or draw a cartoon only to realize that there is something written on it, fearful that his uncle Vermont would off his light and could not read it started to read.

_Dear reader:_

_My name is Elizabeth._

_I am the writer of this journal that compiles all my knowledge in the secret arts of magic._

_If you are reading this means that you have magic and therefore you're a witch or perhaps Witch which is wonderful, well this is what must do to read this Grimoire full of knowledge you must sign this agreement of the apprentice in which you agree to become my apprentice with all that that entails._

At the foot of a simple page indicated to sign that is what had the little Harry no doubt because he was only 7 years is gullible and full of hopes no matter that terrible under the oppression of the Dursleys´s been up to now still curious child innocence his very alive.

He took his new pen and signed up with decision because the book no, the Grimoire says that he will be a student of this woman and for the first time will have to someone who wants it to him and to no one else but only non-apprentice of this person.

I must say something about any suspicious object required to sign a contract to use it and more if they are magical, burn that thing because it will not be pleasant.

In this case the object itself a hard cover book, is a cursed by definition and if I must say something about objects that also come with contracts I must say something about the practitioners of magic in antiquity. Have a sense of humor quite sour and were extremely cruel, amoral even.

The main problem with these practitioners of magic is that they had no problem in using any trick that benefit them including the unforgivable.

But in this case such sadistic behavior may be more than beneficial at least for the small Harry not that anyone will think the same including Albus Dumbledore.

Instantly the child's eyes be overshadowed and lost its luster of consciousness arose and went to the chalk which was stored behind the cleaning utensils and out the door of the closet and got into place positioned in front of it and began to paint strange things in its framework symbols which shone to the tone of his voice as little loved by his words a spell that was what he did.

And he opened the door of the closet and found himself in a Hall of a wooden house, beautiful mahogany walls and wicker furniture with a fireplace that has been seen from the entrance, cozy is the recipient.

Precious details carved in the walls that he may not recognize but are very old and made with lots of love and gentleness.

He went direct to the table to see detail in the beautiful wood work and sat and again opened the Grimoire.

_My apprentice my dear apprentice you don't know how happy I am to have an apprentice, now as any teacher that I respect have some rules that must be followed no matter what and some things that I demand to be compliant. 1st rule:_

_What is written in this Grimoire should be studied with greater dedication and suggestions in this grimoire of how and when they should do things they are orders that must be followed to the letter. For this reason at the moment in which you signed the contract of the apprentice fell under the influence of a spell's compulsion that force you to follow my directions as my apprentice will not be a lazy._

_As I said the walkers of the old ways were very elusive and they found ways to make life harder for future generations, not that little Harry understand or know at this time what that means. But I assure you that like every young man you regret the day that he signed the contract, simply by the amount of work that would mean follow these orders to the letter._

_2nd rule:_

_All that studying should be dissected down to the last detail and reasoned carefully studied not simply by studying and one truly does not learn unless you understand everything concerning to the studied topic because I do not require simply that you are a student adept in the subjects that you study if not you're a master of these issues when you finish studying them. Yes, that may require years and too much dedication but you will have a profit much higher than it would be if you were simply an adept in the subject._

_Now my demands, on the table in which you've sat there is a piece of papyrus; in the are going to pour three drops of your blood on the paper will change color depending on the color that is going to follow the instructions._

_Green: it means you're a small healthy and well-groomed, you must drink green passion which is next to the paper, the first in the row of potions._

_Yellow: means that you're a healthy small but poorly nourished you drink today the Green and tomorrow the yellow which is the second in the row of potions._

_Red: it means you're a little battered and malnourished in this case drinking the Green potion today, the yellow tomorrow and after tomorrow drink the red which is the last potion in the row._

_Now if only the yellow babies will come every day from your hunt to spend 5 hours learning what I have to teach, if you drank the same yellow potion and eat daily to come here can even take rations to your family if you need it and in winter this place will be perfect to protect themselves from the elements and even if they don't have a place to live your clan will be able to live here because I am a dead and you're as my apprentice you are my heir._

_When you take the Red won't go to your home or your family because you have not been appreciated you will live here only in the company of my portrait until you choose to live with someone that will be welcome in this home._

The cupboard door´s runes disappeared, the memory of Petunia, Vermont and dudley disappeared all with the proof of the existence of a small magician who was abandoned at the door of his house so many years ago.

And that's how Harry Potter came out of the lives of their families without Dumbledore if you want to notice it.

* * *

so, what do you think?


End file.
